


Winter’s Crest

by VolunteerFieryDantooinian (orphan_account)



Series: Indulgence in Exandria [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Feeding Kink, Hand Feeding, Holidays, M/M, Stuffing, tummy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:59:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/VolunteerFieryDantooinian
Summary: Mollymauk receives a mysterious invitation to a formal dinner with the baron of Whitestone. Things only get more interesting from there.





	Winter’s Crest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sugarsickk](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sugarsickk).



> A few ideas were bounced around between user ElZacharie and I, as I was deliberating on what I would write next. They were a HUGE help!  
> For the comfort of the reader, Vex knows about Percy’s.. inclinations, and gave him the go-ahead for this.

When Mollymauk received the invitation, the party had briefly passed into Tal’dorei on an excursion for the Gentleman. They had been on the road for some time now, and everyone could surely use a break.

_Mx. Tealeaf,_

_You have been cordially invited to the Whitestone Manor for the annual Winter’s Crest Gala by the Baron of Whitestone, Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo the Third. This event will take place in a fortnight._

_this invitation is enchanted, and by choosing to RSVP, no communication is needed._

_Eagerly awaiting your arrival,_

_Whitestone Manor_

Molly frowned slightly at the text. He’d heard a fair amount about this Whitestone during his travels, and what he did know what that the Baron and Baroness of Whitestone were former adventurers like themselves, so they could likely be trusted. 

They weren’t far from the manor, so that wouldn’t be an issue. What was more of a problem was what he would wear.

After much deliberation and a bit of squabbling with Jester, she ended up putting together an elegant black waistcoat and outfit, with a shimmery golden vest and trim to add the pop of color that Mollymauk had been hoping for. He had to dress for the season, of course, so the cloak was appropriately lined. 

There was only about a day’s worth of travel to Whitestone manor, and by the time he arrived on the day of the event, just as it was set to begin, he was quite famished and a little tired. 

When he showed off his invitation, he was quickly ushered in, and he found himself in a banquet hall, already humming with chatter and conversation. He saw a few empty seats, one quite close to where the Baron himself would be sitting, and a few scattered throughout the side of the table. A tall, elegant man with piercing eyes and white hair smiled broadly at him. 

“Mollymauk Tealeaf,” He said, and his voice was just as elegant as he was.

”That’s my name,” Molly smiled broadly, a little confused but willing to put on a show.

“Please, sit, I’ve been expecting you,” He led Molly over to the seat that was close to-

This was the Baron of Whitestone, he realized, and his face flushed at not recognizing such important company. Food had not yet been set out, and he sat down at the table, tail twitching slightly. 

“Thank you for inviting me here, sir,” He said, putting on his serious voice for this. He didn’t know an immense amount about this man, but he figured with his position, he had invited him for a reason. Percival smiled, a genuine warmth to the expression. 

“Please, call me Percy,” He laughed, and Molly nodded, a sort of warmth filling his chest. 

“You can call me Molly, if you like,” Mollymauk smiled back, still a little awestruck. This man was very handsome; he was perhaps forty, or getting close to that, but that only made him more attractive. The signs of aging gave him character, and he had the face of someone who had seen many things. 

“Duly noted,” Percy said, snapping Molly out of his trance. “Now, the feast is going to commence in a moment, if you’d like to make yourself comfortable,” He smiled once again and Molly nodded. “If you’d like anything to drink, the serving folk can provide it,” He explained, and Molly frowned. He didn’t see any-  _oh._ They were of the magical sort, he realized, as he watched a bottle of wine floating in midair. Percy noticed his awestruck expression and laughed softly. 

Molly raised a hand out, as he’d seen another person do, and he felt a light tap of affirmation against his palm. 

“Would it be possible to have hot cider?” He asked, knowing that such a thing was common at Winter’s Crest, and could likely be served here. Whitestone was admittedly a bit chilly, and he was still quite cold from the travel here. A stream of steaming hot liquid suddenly poured into his tankard, and he smiled in thanks. He took a sip and sighed, the heat of the cider warming his insides. Soon, Percy was standing, and he didn’t take long to call the feast into commencement, with a quick flourish of his arm and a wide smile. 

The first course was some kind of soup, with noodles and green vegetables and a spicy chili paste on the side. Molly greatly enjoyed this, and found Percy was watching him. He didn’t want to fill up on the first course, but he was quite hungry, so he finished it all. There wasn’t much time for talking, considering that Percy was eating as well, but once they were both finished, Molly thought for a moment. “Why did you bring me here?”

”Well,” Percy said. “You’re an adventurer, that is the word I’d use. And of your party, you piqued my interest the most. The flash, the spectacle of it all.. I just had to meet you,” He explained, and Molly smiled.

”That’s part of my charm,” He flashed his dazzling fangs, and Percy laughed softly. 

Soon, he snapped his fingers, and the empty bowls were carried away, and replaced with the second course, which was made of multiple dishes. He chose a rich, perfectly cooked meat, something that Molly was weak for, like many tieflings. There were rolls as well, hot and buttery, and a pile of mashed potatoes. Molly began to slow down, knowing he’d fill up if he ate this much this early. Everything was perfect, absolutely delicious. Percy watched him as he finished about half of his plate. 

“Is everything alright? Is the food to your liking?” He asked, looking over at Molly with an innocent expression on his face. Mollymauk nodded. 

“It’s absolutely wonderful, I just don’t want to get full so early,” He explained, and Percy nodded. 

“That’s a good observation, friend. It’d be an awful shame if you didn’t get to try everything.. but I don’t want you to leave hungry..” He mused, and Mollymauk nodded. He continued with his plate, and once he was done, he took some of what he hadn’t tried. Chicken in a creamy, flavorful sauce. Fragrant, richly seasoned rice, and a light kind of salad. He finished off that smaller plate, and Percy nodded in approval. 

He snapped his fingers again, and there was another course. This was made up of heavy, creamy pasta, with a kind of sea creature from the Menagerie Coast that had been difficult to obtain. Or this was what Percy told him, as he fed him a forkful of the stuff, meeting his eyes and smiling as Molly nodded in appreciation. It really was delicious, rich and hot and salty. The meat of the creature was delicate and briny, like the ocean, but despite that was very delicious. He was starting to slow down, a comfortable warmth flooding into him. He wasn’t full yet, though; he’d really paced himself well. 

Percy snapped his fingers. Another course, this time a round of cheesy bread, some kind of potato with something sweet and fluffy on top. Hot slices of a delicate meat with gravy. He figured there couldn’t be too many courses left, so he dug in, letting Percy occasionally feed him bites of different things things. “You must try this,” He murmured, gently feeding him a bite of quiche and brushing a crumb off of his lip. Molly moaned in pleasure, and Percy laughed. “Are you getting full already?” He has asked as Molly finished his plate, and though he was beginning to feel a bit  of tightness to his belt, he shook his head. He was starting to get an idea of Percy’s intentions.

”Not at all,” He said, and Percy smiled, putting more food on his plate. Molly ate what was given to him, not wanting to seem rude; he really had been famished, and there were so many delicious things here.. However, he hadn’t eaten this much food in a long while. When he dipped his hand below the table, he discovered that how full he really was was starting to show, his stomach rounded out and warm. That would explain the slight strain on his coat buttons. Percy looked over at him and didn’t say anything, but there was a flicker of a smile on his face. 

Once again, Percy snapped his fingers, and the invisible servants brought out the dessert course. Molly’s eyes widened at the sight of beautifully iced cakes, cupcakes, and pastries he couldn’t even name. This would have sent even Jester into a sugar crash. He seemed to forget his fullness entirely as he piled different things onto his plate. Warm, gooey chocolate cake. A light, flaky pastry with a soft creme on the inside. A sweeter lemon cake, apple pie, something coconut. The list went on, and after his first plate he was starting to feel quite full. Percy insisted upon piling more food on his plate, so he could try everything. As the night went on, guests began to file out, and soon it was only Molly and Percy left. The servants had left the food for the moment, at Percy’s orders. 

Percy held out a small fruit tart, and Molly bit in, whining softly at the delicious warmth of the sweet fruit and the soft pastry. “Good?” He asked, smirking, and Molly nodded fervently. He fed him a rich chocolate filled croissant, the chocolate dripping onto Percy’s fingers. He edged them at Molly’s lips, and he obediently licked the chocolate from them. Percy helped him eat a crumbly cinnamon pastry, brushing crumbs off his face.

Now, there was only one thing left that Molly hadn’t tasted, and he was full to the point of discomfort, leaning back and setting a hand on his stomach. He winced, and undid the already tight buttons of his coat. Percy smirked. “Surely you can take one more thing,” Percy murmured, and held up a small square of honey soaked pastry, studded with nuts. Molly licked his lips. He was familiar with this, and he eagerly accepted the treat, licking the honey from his fingers and letting Percy feed him even more pieces of the rich, sweet stuff. Occasionally he’d hiccup and take a sip of his drink, waving Percy off for a moment but always letting him continue to feed him after a bit. 

By the time the pastry was gone, Molly was leaning back in his chair, the taste of honey sweet and too prevalent in his throat. He took a glass of water gratefully from a servant and took a small sip, sighing softly. “I don’t think I’ve ever been this full in my life,” He moaned, letting out a small hiccup. “I-oh, I think I need to lie down..” he said, rubbing his stomach lightly and wincing. 

“I can escort you to the guest chambers if you’re in need of some recuperation time,” Percy suggested, and Molly nodded, groaning again as he stood up and letting Percy lead him to his bedroom. He helped him to lie down on the bed, relaxing him against the pillows, and Molly moaned softly, letting out a sigh. “Fuck, I’m full..” he groaned, running a hand over the painfully swollen curve of his stomach. Percy watched him, a curious expression on his face. 

“You ought to put on something more comfortable..” He suggested, and Molly shook his head, wincing and letting out a small hiccup. Percy raised an eyebrow. “That full, hm?” He asked, smiling fondly, and got up on the bed next to Molly. “Come here, I think I can help,” He murmured, and Molly blushed. 

“I’d hate to burden you- you’re a nobleman, Percy, this is quite unbecoming of me,” He mumbled, and Percy shook his head. 

“Nonsense. I’m going to outright admit that I should take the blame for this,” He said, and Molly moved closer. Percy adjusted so he was essentially sitting in his lap, and he helped him with the buttons on his shirt, hand occasionally brushing his stomach and prompting a small groan. Once the shirt was undone, Molly winced at what he saw. 

His stomach was painfully tight and round, and Percy tutted slightly in concern. “Mm, maybe I encouraged you a bit too much,” He laughed, beginning to gently rub the overfull curve of his stomach. Molly sighed and relaxed against him, letting out a pained hiccup.

“Fuck, I’m- ooh, gods, I’m so stuffed,” He moaned, prompting a chuckle out of Percy. “Please keep doing that..” He massaged gently at a tender, painful spot at his side, causing him to whimper. “Too much,” He mumbled, and Percy rubbed more gently now, stroking at his swollen, aching stomach in a way that was nearly reverential. It was comforting, that was for certain. 

“Molly dear, I’m glad you were able to attend, and you got to taste everything, though it’s a shame you overdid it..” He murmured, and Molly sighed. 

“Me too,” He said, hiccuping and wincing. If he was honest, he didn’t regret this one bit. The pain was starting to subside, and now the food was sitting heavy in his stomach, making him very sleepy. Percy’s gentle, cool hands against his stomach were soothing. It didn’t take him long to drift off against the baron’s chest, exhausted from the warm food filling his belly. 


End file.
